Hollywood Heights: Twice the trouble
by Cavalialover
Summary: Two girls, two twins, one boy, twice the trouble. Loren has a twin sister named Emily Tate. They look the same but ARE they the same? Eddie Duran is Emily's boyfriend, or is he?
1. Chapter 1 The second one

_**This idea just wouldn't get out of my head so here it is. Enjoy the drama. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I always look my chapters over before posting them but I always miss a few mistakes.**_

* * *

Loren's pov  
I'm in the kitchen making breakfast when Emily walks in. She always has her hair parting in the middle, I always on the left or right side of my head or sometimes also in the middle. She dresses slutty, I dress challenging. She always has her hair curled and right now she has a lot of hairspray in it. She's wearing a white halter top exposing a really big part of her breasts. She's also wearing a really short pink skirt. If she bends over just a little you can see her string. Underneath it all, white 10 inch heels. She has slept with a ton of boys and doesn't try to hide it. Emily and I never really got along. I tried but she just doesn't like me for some reason. Me, I'm a virgin. I have had a boyfriend once but that didn't really turn out well. Today my hair is in soft curls, black with pink smoky eye make-up, black feather earrings and a hot pink dress with a little black belt around the middle. The dress ends at the middle of my tighs and hugs my curves perfectly. Underneath it all, black 4 inch strappy heels. Melissa always tells me all of the boys are drooling all over Emily and I. I am a black belt in karate, Emily is way too lazy to do any sport. Emily sits with the popular and slutty girls, I sit with the cool and fashionable girls. "Hey.", I say. "What?!", Emily responds in a sassy voice. "Ehm. I was just saying hi?", I say confused. "Well don't. Your voice irritates me.", she responds.

We both finish eating breakfast and walk out of the mansion. Yeah, we're rich. Our dad was this manager of this huge company before he left us when we were 10 years old. We're 18 now so that's 8 years ago. I get into my black bugatti and Emily gets into her pink porsche. Porsche okay but pink? No, definately not my colour. I pass her on the highway since my car is way better and park my car in the parking lot. It's the first day since summer vacation and I'm happy to see my girls again. Not that I haven't seen them in the vacation. When I'm about to walk towards school, Emily parks her car and calls me. I wait until she locks her car and reaches me. "Walk into the school with me.", she commands. "What? Why?", I ask confused. "Because we're seen as the hottest girls in school. Some call us the hot twins." "So?" "So more eyes will be on me when you're walking next to me." "I really don't get you." "Start walking already." We lock arms and walk into the frontyard. Everyone sitting there turns their head to stare at us. Some people wave at us. I give a little wave or smile back, Emily doesn't. Sometimes she gives them a glare. When we walk into the school it's the same story. Everybody stares at us. The boys check out our asses and breasts. Some wink at us. Emily winks back at the cute boys, I don't. When we reach my locker I let go of Emily's arm and she continues walking to her locker. I put my books in my locker and then close it. Just as I'm about to close my locker this boy walks up to me. He's really hot. Brown hair, brown eyes and really musculared. I think he is captain of the football team? "Hey babe.", he says confusing me. Then he crushes his lips onto mine, confusing me even more. What the hell? Babe? Making out? But he is a good kisser. I push him off me and slap him with all I have and that's a lot since I have to be strong for karate. His head slams to the side and he immediately grabs his cheek.

"Aaaah, what the hell!", he exclaims. When he removes his hand I can see that his cheek is bright red. "You can't just go around kissing people like that!", I accuse him. "Of course I can't but I can kiss my girlfriend like that right?", he exclaims. "I'm not your girlfriend you ass!" "Yes you are Emily!" "Emily?", I ask, starting to get it. "Yes Emily or are you also going to deny the fact that that's your name?", he answers frustrated. "Actually I am because I'm her twin sister Loren." "She never told me she had a twin sister? I'm really sorry for kissing you then." "Well thanks.", I say, acting like I'm offended. "No, I didn't mean it like that. Every boy would be lucky to kiss you but I'm kind of taken you see?", he immediately starts explaining. I chuckle, "Chill Eddie, I'm just messing with you." Eddie smiles and brings his hand back to his cheek making me frown. "Come on, I'll walk with you to the nurse. We should put some ice on that. The longer we wait doing that, the bigger that bruise will be." I start walking to the nurse and Eddie walks next to me. "I could have sworn you were Emily. You're not playing a game with me are you Emily?" I chuckle, "Nope, still Loren being dead serious." "Man, dating a twin is complicated." I laugh at that, "No kidding. So how long have you and Emily been dating?" "About two weeks. We met at some party." I shake my head in sympathy, "Poor boy." "Why?", he asks confused. "Emily's kind of a bitch." "Are you kidding? She's incredibly nice. And aren't twin sister supposed to be really close anyway?" I shrug, "I don't know. I've tried but for some reason she hates me." "I'm sure she doesn't hate you." "I kept telling myself that but she has been a bitch to me since as long as I can remember so what other explaination is there?" We reach the room of the nurse and walk in. "Hello, can I have a bag of ice? He has had a blow to the cheek.", I ask the nurse. "Yeah, no kidding.", Eddie says with a small chuckle. I chuckle too and then get a bag of ice from the nurse. I make Eddie sit down and sit down next to him. I then softly hold the bag against his cheek. I can see him clench his fists and hear him softy groan. "Sorry!", I exclaim. Then I add, "And also sorry about hitting you." "It's okay, I get it. I would have punched a guy who would just kiss me out of the blue." I laugh at that. "But without kidding. Do you have an iron fist or something? No offense but you slap like a man." "Well, I'm a black belt in karate so that could be it." "Really?", he asks amazed. Then he asks teasingly, "Do you have a sixpack?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, it was inappropriate for me to ask you about your body. It's like asking the size of your breasts." I chuckle, "Those are two completely different things. And if you want to know the size of my breasts, you should just compare them to Emily's breasts. You must know those pretty well by now." "What do you mean?", he asks with a confused look on his face. "Oh, come on Eddie. Like you haven't had sex with my sister already." "Actually I haven't.", he responds. "Seriously?", I ask a bit shocked. "Why are you so shocked by that?", he asks with the confused look still on his face. "It doesn't matter. I don't want to speak badly about my sister to her boyfriend." "It's okay." "She has just slept with a lot of boys and never had a boyfriend for long. She never tried having sex with you?" I turn the bag around and now hold the other side against his cheek. Eddie winces and clenches his fists again. "Sorry!", I exclaim again. Then I ask, "So she has never like...tried to have sex with you?" "Well I guess that now I think about it she has tried a few times but then I pulled back." I scoff, "Right, like I believe that. Eddie Duran, captain of the football team and most popular guy in school, turns down sex?" "My status doesn't mean I can't turn down sex?" "Yeah, it does. You're popular. Popular people have a lot of sex." He chuckles, "Where did you come up with that?" "It's true." "Well, I must be an exception then." "I guess you are because you aren't exactly hard to be around either." He smiles, "Well thanks, you're not so bad yourself." It remains silent for a few seconds. Then he asks, "How are you so spontaneous? We just met and we're already talking like we have known each other for ages." I laugh, "I don't know. Am I?" He smiles again, "Yeah, you are." "But now for serious. It's my turn to ask an inappropriate question. So you turn down sex sometimes but you can't be a virgin right?" He lets out a suprised chuckle, "Wow, if you ask an inappropriate question you do it good don't you?" I laugh, "Sorry, it's just hard to believe for me that you turn down sex." "Well, you're right. I'm not a virgin. But I'm not a player either." After a few seconds he adds, "It's only fair for you to answer my inapropriate question now." I sigh, "Okay, I have a sixpack. Just a little one." "Really?", he says amazed. I chuckle, "Why are you so amazed by that? I'm sure you have one too. A big one." He chuckles too, "Yeah but I've never met a girl with a sixpack." "Well, I'm just fabulous.", I say teasingly. He laughs at that, "Now who's cocky?"

Then after a few seconds he asks, "Does Emily have a sixpack too?" That makes me burst into a laughter. "What?! What's so funny?", he asks confused. "Emily is not too fond of sporting.", I say while laughing. "Well I guess I'll have to take you swimming some time then so that I can see this sixpack of yours." I scrunch my nose, "I don't think Emily would let us. In fact, she would kill me." "I'm sure she wouldn't." "Yes, she will." I let out a chuckle and add, "She's a monster." I look at my phone and see that it has been almost 20 minutes since the bell rang. "Oh my gosh! We're super late for class.", I exclaim. "What class do you have?", he asks. "Mathematics." "From who?" "Mr. Jurgens." "Me too. Let's go." I quickly give the bag of ice back to the nurse and walk out of the room. When we finally reach the class room I knock on the door and open it. "Mrs. Tate and Mr. Duran. So nice of you to join us.", Mr. Jurgens says. "I'm sorry Mr. Jurgens. Eddie got a blow to the head so we went to the nurse." "Yeah, no kidding.", Eddie whispers into my ear making me chuckle. "Well then, sit down and let me continue my lesson." Well then, sit down and let me continue my lesson. When I look around the class room I see Emily glaring at me. Eddie sits down next to her and I sit down next to Melissa. She starts whispering to me. "What were you doing with the captain of the football team?", she asks and then adds with a smirk on her face, "Were the two of you making out or someting?" "Not really?", I say hestitantly. "What do you mean not really?!", she now whispers shocked. "He's dating Emily so he kissed me because he thought I was her. Then I slapped him really hard so I brought him to the nurse." As soon as Melissa hears the word 'slapped', she starts laughing like crazy. "You slapped him? Hahahaha!" I'm sure that everyone can hear her so I look up. What I see is Eddie looking at me with an amusing smirk on his face. Gosh, he heard too. "Mrs. Sanders, is my lesson so funny?", Mr. Jurgens asks Melissa, annoyed. "No Mr. Jurgens, I'm sorry.", Melissa answers as she tries to stop laughing.

* * *

Eddie's pov  
I sit down next to Emily but when I look at her, I see that she looks angry. "Eddie! What the hell were you doing with that little twit?" "Why would you call her a twit? She's your twin sister right? Which you never told me by the way." "Don't turn this around on me. You're my boyfriend so you weren't supposed to be with her!", she hisses. "We weren't doing anything!", i respond, a bit frustrated. "Then why were you with her?!", she hisses. "She slapped me so we went to the nurse for some ice." "Why the hell would she slap you?!", she exclaims confused. "Well, you never told me you had a twin so I thought she was you so I kissed her and then she slapped me." "You kissed the little bitch?!", she exclaims shocked. "Don't act like it's my fault. You're the one who didn't tell me you had a twin sister." "That's because she's not important." "Why wouldn't she be important?", I ask confused. She suddenly smiles at me, "Let's just forget about it. Let's forget about it all." This just now is the first glance I've seen of Loren's words having any truth to them. About Emily being a bitch. I don't understand how she can't like Loren. Loren is the most likeable person I've ever met.

* * *

_**What the hell? Why would she talk about her sister like that? Why is she acting like such a bitch? **_


	2. Chapter 2 Out

**EDDIE'S POV**

**What the hell? Why would she talk about her sister like that? Why is she acting like such a bitch? Three classes pass and now it's lunch break. I walk into the yard and look around. Emily is sitting with the populars and Loren is sitting with the cool kids. When Loren sees me she smiles at me and gives me a small wave before going back to talking with her friends. Emily signalises for me to come sit with her so I do. My best friend Ian sits down with Loren's group and so does Damon. Dylan and Tyler sit down at Emily's table. Phil sits down with Emily and Cameron sits down with Loren. Emily pulls me into a make out session as soon as I sit down.**

Dylan: So, we're going out tonight right?

Emily (pulling back): Of course we are.

Eddie: Are you going to invite Loren?

Emily: Why would I do that?

Dylan: That's actually a really good idea. She's single and smoking HOT!

Emily (flipping her hair): Thank you.

Tyler: He was talking about Loren and not you.

Emily (sassy): Loren and I look exactly the same so basically he was talking about me.

Tyler: No offence Emily but I think Loren is hotter than you.

Dylan: Yeah me too.

Emily (sassy and a little frustrated): We look the same!

Tyler: Neh, Loren's body is way hotter.

Emily (sassy): That's just because she does karate which is totally ungirly by the way.

Adriana: Yeah, totally.

Dylan: I think it's pretty cool.

Tyler: And I like Loren's hair better.

Emily: You're a guy. Guys don't look at girl's hair, they look at their asses. And I thought you guys were supposed to be **my **friends and not Loren's.

Dylan: Friends tell each other the truth.

Tyler: Doesn't mean I can't be Loren's boyfriend.

Dylan: No way, she'll go for me.

Eddie: Honestly I think she won't go for either of you.

**They're not her type. I know I just met her but I like her. She's funny, she's smart, she's sportive, she's spontaneous and without Emily hearing it she's sexy. I think we could be good friends if Emily would let us. I wouldn't like Loren dating Tyler or Dylan. That would be a mistake.**

Tyler: Because?

Eddie: You're not her type.

Dylan: And you are?

Eddie: If it wasn't obvious already, I'm taken.

Tyler: So if you weren't taken you would go for her?

**I think I would. Loren is a nice girl.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

Melissa: So Loren kissed Eddie Duran!

Loren: That's so not true.

Melissa: Even better, he kissed you!

Ian: Really? My best mate kissed you?

Loren: Only because he thought I was Emily.

**They all immediately act like they get chills down their spines while making disgusted faces.**

Cameron: I hate Emily.

Melissa: Me too.

Jennifer: We all do.

**Jennifer is a brunette with green eyes and a few freckles on her nose.**

Loren: Come on guys, she's my sister.

Melissa: A sister who does horrible things to you.

Lily: Do we have to remind you about the whole Kevin thing?

_~ Loren (crying): Please don't! NO! Please! ~_

**I snap out of it by Lily placing her hand on my shoulder. Lily is a blond with green eyes. She's not the smartest but we love her.**

Lily: Hey Lo, are you okay? I'm sorry for bringing it up.

Loren (faking a smile): I'm fine.

Melissa: No, you're not. You were out of it just now and I know you were thinking back to that time.

Loren (fake smiling): I'm okay. It's all in the past.

Jennifer: B-

Loren: Let's talk about something more fun.

**The rest of the day goes by and now I'm at my locker grabbing some books. When I close my locker Eddie walks up to me.**

Loren: Ehm, hey Eddie.

Eddie: Hey.

Loren: What's up?

Eddie: We're going out tonight and were wondering if you would like to go with us?

Loren (raising her eyebrows): **We **were wondering? Like Emily wants me there.

Eddie (smiling): Okay, you got me. It was my idea and the boys thought it was a good one.

Loren (suprised): Really? You want me there?

Eddie (playfully punching her shoulder): Yeah, you're a cool girl Loren.

Loren (flipping her hair): Tell me something I **don't **know.

Eddie (raising his eyebrows): What?

Loren (laughing): Sorry, really bad imitation of Emily.

Eddie: You know it's really awkward you guys not liking each other cause Emily is my girlfriend and I would like us to be friends. That kind of puts me in the middle.

Loren (brushing a few hairs out of her face): Okay, I won't make that kind of comments about her anymore. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.

Eddie: Thanks. So, are you coming?

Loren (hestitating): IIIIIII... (sighs) don't know.

Eddie: Come on, it's going to be epic.

Loren: It's just that I already know how it's going to go. Emily and her girls will hate on me and Dylan and Tyler will hit on me.

Eddie (teasing): Full of yourself aren't you?

Loren (acting offended): I am not!

Eddie: Just invite some friends.

Loren (sighs): Okay, I'll be there.

Eddie (smiling and walking away): I'll see you there Loren Tate.

Loren: Wait

Eddie (turning around): Yeah?

Loren: I don't know where or how late it is?

Eddie (walking back): Ehm..put your number in my phone and I'll text you.

**I do and then he really walks away. Suddenly Melissa appears out of nowhere.**

Melissa: What was that about?

Loren: Geez MEL! You scared the crap out of me!

Melissa: Good, now what was that about?

Loren: You and me are going out tonight.

Melissa: We are? That's great. Since when?

Loren: Since Eddie invited me.

Melissa: Then why am I going?

Loren: Because I love you and I don't want to be there alone with Emily and her crew.

Melissa: Who else is going?

Loren: Ehm, I'm going to invite Lily, Jennifer, Ian and Cameron.

Melissa: Well, let's get ready then.

**Melissa and I drive to my house after picking up clothes for her at her house and walk into my closet. I grab white skinny jeans, a blue chiffon crop top with a blue bandeau underneath it and black strappy heels. Soft curls, blue feather earrings and black with blue shadow-eye make-up. Melissa changes and then we walk downstairs. In a few minutes the rest of the girls and boys arrive too. Eddie texts me the address and then we go. Cameron and Melissa go with me in my bugatti and the rest goes in Ian's car. We arrive at this huge club with spotlights shining from the club through the sky. **

Loren: Wow

Melissa (squealing): This is going to be great.

**We park our cars and walk into the club. I get checked out by a couple of boys so I quickly walk further into the club. On the dancefloor I can see Emily dancing with Eddie. I walk to the bar to get a drink. I order a martini and hang against the bar. After a while Dylan and Tyler walk up to me. Ian and Cameron immediately walk a little closer to me. Sometimes they're a little overprotective.**

Dylan: Wow Loren, you look smoking.

Tyler: Wanna dance?

Cameron (butting in): Sorry guys, she already promised to dance with me.

**Cameron grabs my hand and pulls me towards the dance floor and we start dancing.**

Loren (relieved): Thank you Cameron!

Cameron: You're welcome T. Besides, I don't mind dancing with you. Although I can just feel how much you're holding back for me.

Loren: That's not true. You're getting the hang of it.

Cameron: You're just saying that to make me feel better. You are a great dancer Loren. I don't get why you don't try to reach something with that talent.

Loren: I don't want to. It's just for fun.

**Suddenly Eddie comes out of nowhere and takes Cameron's place.**

Eddie: You mind if I cut in?

Cameron: No please, be my guest.

Loren (acting offended): Hey! I thought you didn't mind dancing with me!

Cameron (walking away): You're just too good T.

**Eddie and I start dancing like Cameron and I just did.**

Loren: Shouldn't you be with Emily right now? Does she know you're dancing with me cause I'm sure she would freak.

Eddie: She knows, she wasn't happy about it but she knows.

Loren: If she doesn't want you to then why are you dancing with me?

Eddie: Well, first of all she can't control me. And besides I wanted to check out your moves aka see how much you suck at dancing.

Loren: Oh really?

**Melissa who's dancing with Lily and Jennifer apparently overheard us talking.**

Melissa: You shouldn't have said that.

**Eddie looks confused but then I take a few steps back and start dancing. I've kind of been dancing hiphop since I was a kid so yeah. After about two minutes I stop all out of breath. Then Eddie starts dancing and I'm amazed. He's just as good as I am. When he's done he pulls me towards him and we start doing our moves together. I look around and see that a lot of people are standing around us watching us. Eddie and I are both kind of sweaty from dancing. Suddenly Emily walks onto the dancefloor and starts grinding against Eddie. That is my cue to go. I walk from the dancefloor and order another drink. After a while I've had enough. I've got no one to dance with and I'm kind of tired. I text Melissa that I'm going while I walk to my car. I don't want them to leave just because I am. I drive home and change into pink booty pyjama shorts and a black sport bra showing my sixpack. I like sport bra's. They make my D-cup look good. Emily has a C-cup. Then I lay down on my bed and put on my black headphones. I start listening to music while reading the notebook for school. After about half an hour I think I hear Emily come back so I pull my headphones off and peek out of my room. Shouldn't have done that. Emily and Eddie are on their way to Emily's room while in a heavy make out session. I quickly close my door again and sit down on my bed again while putting on my headphones. Gross, now the thought of them having sex at this moment keeps coming back into my head. I turn my music up so that there isn't a chance that I will hear moans in a few minutes. Been there before and believe me, not pretty. I try to focus all my attention on the book and after a while it works. Suddenly someone grabs my headphones from my head.**

Loren: Hey! (looking up) I was listening to that!

Eddie: What? You didn't hear me.

**Eddie's suddenly staring at one point. I follow his gaze and see that it's at my stomach. Okay, kind of awkward. My sister's boyfriend checking out my sixpack.**

Loren: Eddie, stop staring. It's awkward.

Eddie: Wow, your sixpack is sexy.

Loren (shocked): Eddie! Emily would kill you for saying that! You remember Emily right? Your GIRLFRIEND!

Eddie: Oh come on, I know that. Doesn't mean I can't look at other girls.

Loren: I think it kind of does. Especially when the other girl is her sister who she hates.

Eddie: Nice belly button.

**Yeah, I have a pink diamond belly button. I thought it would look nice on my sixpack.**

Loren: Thanks, are you done staring now?

Eddie: I bet you have a tatoo somewhere on your body.

Loren: Okaaaay, changing the subject.

**Eddie chuckles and I look down at the red nail polish on my toes and then at my ankle bracelet with a heart charm and an infinity charm on it.**

Loren: Why aren't you with Emily?

Eddie: She fell asleep.

Loren (smirking): She must be tired after that.

Eddie (confused): After what?

Loren: Oh come on, you know exactly what I mean.

Eddie (still confused): Ehm, no I don't?

Loren: It's so obvious that you guys had sex?

Eddie: Well, that's weird cause we didn't.

Loren: I saw you guys making out and going to her room.

**Eddie starts playing with the charms of my ankle bracelet.**

Eddie: I think Emily wanted to but I just want to wait a little longer.

Loren: I understand.

Eddie: You still a virgin?

Loren (looking down): That's kind of personal?

Eddie: You asked me too.

Loren: Yeah but in return I had to tell you about my sixpack.

Eddie: Which I love but your question was much more personal.

Loren: It's just a really complicated story.

Eddie: I'm smarter than you think.

Loren (scraping her throat): Well basically, when I was ready to do it I found out he was cheating on me.

**That makes Eddie stop playing with my charms.**

* * *

_**Auch. Anyway, let me know what you guys think.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Movie night

I scrape my throat, "Well basically, when I was ready to do it I found out he was cheating on me." Eddie immediately stops playing with my charms after hearing that. He looks up, "Loren..I'm so sorry." "It's fine. It's not like you knew." "But still. I shouldn't have made you tell me." "Eddie..it's okay. Really." Truth is, it still hurts. I fake a smile at Eddie while I fight back the tears. He doesn't buy it and sounds concerned, "Hee, come here." And before I know it, he has his strong arms wrapped around me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me although I know that it's not okay. He's not my boyfriend. He's Emily's. He's not the one that should comfort me. But it's actually kind of amazing that he comforts me anyway. He's the most amazing guy I've ever met. I bite my lip to prevent the tears from coming out. I'm not gonna let him see me cry. I pull him even closer by tightening my grip on his neck. I can feel him squeeze my body a little tighter. It's comforting. I force myself to unwrap my arms from his neck and pull back. I chuckle because I feel so silly. I can feel that one tear managed to roll down my cheek. "I'm stupid.", I admit. Eddie immediately reacts, determined, "No, you're not." He brings his hand to my face and wipes away my tear, "He was a fool." I chuckle again, "You don't have to say that." He smiles at me, "I know."

* * *

I wake up and feel two strong arms around me. I look beside me and see Eddie laying there peacefully alseep. Oh my gosh. This is so not right. Emily would freak if she saw this or even _knew _this. Eddie's still sleeping. I should get the hell out of this bed. I grab Eddie's arm that's wrapped around me and slowly lift it while checking if Eddie doesn't wake up. When I manage to get out of his grip I softly lay his arm back down. But just as I'm about to hop out of bed I can hear Eddie chuckle behind me. I quickly turn around and see him smirking at me. "How long have you been awake?!", I scream out, shocked. He chuckles, "A little longer than you I guess. It was funny seeing you try to escape though." "Yeah? How funny do you think Emily will think it is?" "I can handle Emily. It's not like we did anything wrong." "No, you just slept in my bed.", I reply sarcastic. "Yes, because we fell asleep. Like I said, we didn't do anything wrong." "Just go please? Emily would kill me if she knew about this." He finally gets out of my bed, "I don't get why you care so much about what she thinks." I start softly pushing him out of my room. "Just go. Please." "Fine, I'll go.", Eddie replies and then leaves.

I change into a blue bandeau, a blue chiffon crop top, ripped denim shorts and blue strappy heels. I put on some make-up and when I walk into the kitchen, I see that Eddie's still here. "You're still here?" "Jup.", he says. "You look great.", he adds. "Thanks!", I say cheery. I decided that acting like tonight didn't happen is the best way to handle this. Besides, I would like to be friends with Eddie. That's when Emily walks in. "Hey babe, I didn't hear you wake up. I wasn't sure if you stayed the night." He smiles at her. "Well, I did." Emily kisses him and I look away. Eddie is this amazing boyfriend and I would lie if I said that it didn't make me jealous that he's with Emily. My mom walks into the kitchen and kisses my cheek. "Hey Lo." "Hey mom." Then she notices Eddie. "Who's this?" Eddie shakes Nora's hand to introduce myself. "I'm Eddie, Emily's boyfriend." "Poor guy.", my mom replies. Eddie looks confused. "Ehm, what do you mean?" "You know, Emily is kind of a bitch.", my mom says. Eddie looks shocked. "Why would you say that about your daughter?" I decide to jump in. I don't want Eddie to know what happened. "Mom, drop it." My mom looks at me, "No sweetie. You know how I feel about your sister ever since what happened back then." Eddie looks confused more than ever, "What are you two talking about?" I try to fight the memories that are coming back to me. "Not a word mom." Then I grab my bag and walk out of the house. When I'm in my car I let my tears flow. _"Kevin, no!" _I jump a little as I remember the pain. I slam my hands on the wheel, trying to stop myself from remembering. I look up and see Eddie looking at me from outside the house with concern written all over his face. I force a smile onto my face and hope he didn't see much of this. Then I drive away. On the way to school I wipe my tears away. When I've parked my car in the school parking lot, I fix my make-up.

* * *

I walk up to my locker to switch my books since it's break. I've catched Eddie staring at me a few times today with concern. I just hope that he will drop it. On my way to my locker I see Eddie leaning against his locker. I walk quickly past him and to my locker and finally reach it. But just as I'm about to open it, Eddie appears next to me. "Hey Loren." I smile at him, "Hey Eddie." He leans against the locker next to me with one of his hands. Please don't bring it up, please don't bring it up. "What exactly happened this morning?" I decide to play dumb, "What do you mean?" "I'm talking about you all acting weird." "My mom was just making a big deal over nothing. She can be like that sometimes.", I lie. I glance at him and see that he doesn't believe me. Not even for a second. "Then why were you crying?" His voice is soft and I can hear the concern in it. "I wasn't crying.", I lie again. "I just remembered that I forgot to finish some paper and it really sucked." I give him another glance and see that he still doesn't believe me. If anything, he only believes me less. "Lo-", he starts. "Eddie, please just let it go. I'm fine okay?" I now finally look at him for longer than a second. "You sure?", he asks. I give him a smile, "I'm sure." "Okay then. You wanna do something tomorrow?" I raise my eyebrows, "You mean just the two of us?" He chuckles, "Yes Loren Tate, just the two of us." Eddie leans in a little closer while saying that and I notice that we're kinda close. My eyebrows are still raised, "Emily okay with that?" He gives me this really sexy smile and I feel like melting, "I don't really care." "Where will she be?" "She's going shopping.", he replies. "So, we're on for tomorrow?", he adds. I tease him a little bit, "Depends on what we're gonna do." He pretends to be offended, "So my company isn't enough for you huh?" "Nope.", I say, popping the 'p'. "Well, you pick." "I'm no good at choosing.", I say, pouting a little bit. He stares at me pouting and gets a smile on his face. I remove my pout and frown, "What?" His smiles gets wider, "You're cute when you're pouting." I bite my lip and look away. I can still feel his closeness though. "So what's it going to be Tate?" I look back again, my tendency to blush gone. Then I give him a serious expression, "How about being bold. Just watch a movie at home with popcorn." He mimicks my serious expression, "Loren Tate. That sounds like a great idea." Then he frowns like he's thinking. "There needs to be chocolate though." We're both still acting like we're serious, "I agree." His gaze is still fixed on me, "Loren Tate, what's your food addiction." I chuckle, breaking my seriousness, "My food addiction?" Eddie's still acting serious, "Yes. What kind of food absolutely has to be present tomorrow?" I now frown while thinking, "Well. Cholocate I guess. But my absolute food addiction is probably brownies." "Then brownies we shall have.", Eddie states making me chuckle. Then after a few seconds of silence and staring, he speaks up again, "Hey, I need to go to my locker. I'll see you later Loren Tate." He gives me a smile and then disappears.

* * *

The rest of the day I just kept looking forward to tomorrow. During one of my classes Eddie showed me a piece of paper with a broad smile on his face. On it were the words 'Popcorn, chocolate, brownies, Loren Tate.' I chuckled at the last one. He turned back around with a smirk. Now it's the next day and I'm on my way to school. I'm wearing a black bandeau, a white chiffon crop top, black tights and denim shorts over it. Then black strappy pumps and my hair and make-up as usual. I am a little bit late so when I walk to my locker I don't see Eddie or the rest of my friends anywhere. Then in first period I sit next to an empty seat because all my friends are already sitting next to someone else since I'm a bit late and every time we have this subject we get to choose new places all over again. Eddie was sitting next to Ian but a little after I sit down, he takes the empty seat next to me. He hands me the piece of paper from yesterday and then starts talking. "So I thought we could have pizza for dinner." I look down at the piece of paper and see that pizza is on it now. "Anything else you want?", Eddie asks. I look at him. "You want to make me fat, don't you?" He chuckles. "Donuts.", I then state and Eddie writes it down.

* * *

Eddie and I were somewhere in the middle of a comedy when his parents came home. We put the movie on pause for a few seconds. "Hi.", his moms says. I give her a smile, "Hey, I'm Loren." His parents look confused at this. "I'm Katy.", his mother then says. They still look confused. "I'm Max.", his dad then says. "But weren't you Emily?" Eddie and I both chuckle. "Loren is Emily's twin sister.", Eddie explains. Katy and Max immediately get an understanding look on their faces. Katy then chuckles, "I was thinking you completely changed your look or something." "For the better then.", she quickly adds thinking she insulted me. Then she frowns and looks at Eddie, "Oh. I don't mean that Emily doesn't look good. Just-". She cuts herself off. "Okay, I can't say anyting right so I'll just shut up." I chuckle, "So where's Emily?", Max asks. "She's shopping.", Eddie says. "So you and Loren are..-", Max starts expecting us to finish it. "Just friends.", I say quickly while smiling. Eddie chuckles, "Relax dad. I'm not hooking up with both of the twins." We all chuckle and then after a few more minutes, Katy and Max leave the room and we press play again. When the movie ends, we start talking and then at some point our faces are like really close. I have no idea how it got that way. Then we both lean in without even noticing it but then we both quickly pull our heads back at the same time. We weren't about to kiss, were we?

* * *

It's about ten o'clock when I walk back into our house. I jump a little by the sight of my mom sitting on the couch. I sit down next to her. "Hi mom." "Hey Lo, where have you been?" "At Eddie's.", I say. "Call next time.", she says. She's zapping on the TV, not really paying attention. Then at some point she turns off the TV. "You were at Eddie's?", she asks suprised. "Yeah." I respond. "How long do you think he will last?", she asks. "What?", I ask suprised. "With Emily.", she adds. "I hope longer than the other ones. He's a really nice guy." I don't look straight into my mom's face because I don't think I can keep a straight face while saying that. I mean, I think we almost kissed. We're just friends and we never would have kissed but we were close enough to try. My mom studies my face. Then she says, "Loren Tate. Do you like him?"


	4. Chapter 4 Double date

Then she says, "Loren Tate. Do you like him?" I look at her and frown, "Yeah I like him. As a **friend**, duh." She gives me a look, "Are you sure it's not more than that?" "I don't know. Could be if he was single but he's not." "Emily could dump him really soon.", she says. I frown, "I don't know about that. I think maybe Emily's serious with Eddie." My mom raises her eyebrows, "If that's the case it's probably only because she can use his popularity." "I don't know. Could be. I don't want her to hurt him."

* * *

Two days passed and I had a lot of homework to do so I didn't speak Eddie much. He hasn't come over a lot either because I think he also takes his study serious sometimes. Emily obviously hasn't been studying though. Right now I park my car in the parking lot at school. Then I walk to my locker. While I close my locker, Eddie walks up to me. "Hey Loren." I turn around to see him give me a smile, "Hey Eddie, haven't talked to you much lately." "I know. These days were crazy right?" "Yeah, I was crazy busy." "So that's why we're all going to the beach after school." "Who are we all?", I ask suspisciously with a frown on my face. "Me, Emily, mine and Emily's friends and anyone you want?" "I'll invite Melissa, Lily and Jennifer then." "Great. So first Emily and I are going by my home and then to her house. We'll take my car from there?" "We don't fit all in your car so I guess I'll go with Melissa, Jennifer and Lily." "Okay, see you later Loren Tate."

* * *

I walk out of my room in my red two piece bikini with a blue see through cover up over it and white flipflops. Emily walks out in a pink two piece bikini only covering her nipples and a little bit around it. Eddie's sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for us and Melissa and the girls are in the car. When we walk in Eddie gawks at us...or me? "So, shall we go?", I ask trying to get Eddie out of his trance. He scrapes his throat awkwardly and then stands up, "Ehm...yeah." I walk outside of the house and see a few cars parked in front of it. There's a black jeep with Tyler behind the wheel. Dylan and Phil are hanging out of the car trying to look cool. Adriana and Kim are in their bikinis sitting on the roof of the car trying to look sexy. They immediately wave at Emily while giggling. I sigh and then look at Melissa's car. My girls aren't rich so it's a simple not so expensive red bmw. The roof can be removed though so today it's off. Lily and Jennifer are sitting in the back and Melissa is behind the wheel. I walk to them and sit down next to Melissa. Eddie and Emily get into Tyler's car. It wouldn't fit if Adriana and Kim weren't sitting on the roof. We all drive to the beach and when arrive we get out while grabbing our stuff. Then we all walk onto the beach. Somewhere in the middle we lay our stuff down. I get out of my cover up and then suddenly turn around because of Tyler, "Loren Tate has a tattoo?!" Now that I have turned around they can't see my tattoo anymore so they walk to my backside and look at my tattoo just a little above my bikini bottom making me feel really uncomfortable. It's the word infinity. I shake off my flip flops and give Melissa a look telling her to get me out of the situation. "Come on girls, I'll race you to the water.", she says and then she immediately starts running giving her an advantage. We quickly run after her and jump into the sea. After a while when I'm doing a handstand in the water I suddenly feel somebody grabbing my legs. I get above the water again and see Eddie standing next to me. He smirks at me and then explains his actions, "It wasn't straight." I move my head closer to his and then say while smiling, "I don't care."

And then I pull back and let myself fall in the water. Eddie smiles and starts splashing me. That starts a battle between us and the others soon join us. After about 10 minutes we stop and everyone gets out of the water but me. After a while when I'm just drifting, somebody suddenly pushes me under water and tries to keep me there. I grab the wrist and twist it. I stand up and take a huge breath while twisting the arm until it's on the back of the person. Then I see that it's Emily but I just keep her arm on her back and she lets out a soft scream. "**Never** do that again.", I say angrily. She tries to struggle against my grip but I'm too strong for her. "Loren! Let me go!", she exclaims. I hold on for a few more seconds twisting it a bit further and then let go. Emily turns around. "Stay the hell away from Eddie!", she exclaims. I frown, "What the fuck are you talking about?!" She looks over her shoulder and sees the rest staring at us. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Stay the hell away from him.", she hisses. And with that she walks back to the others. We stay for a little longer but I'm not really able to enjoy it. So I'm glad when I'm home. I immediately walk into my room. A little after, Eddie walks in. "Eddie. What are you doing here?", I ask. He shrugs, "Just wanted to see if you were okay." I shrug too, "I'm fine." He frowns and then asks after a few seconds of silence, "So, what was it all about?" "I have no idea. Something about staying away from you." "Oh.", he responds and then adds with a smile, "Well don't."

* * *

It's the next morning and I walk into the kitchen. I'm wearing a blue chiffon high low dress with a sparkling belt around the middle. I absolutely love this dress. It's my favorite``. My hair is styled, sparkling hoop earrings, my ankle bracelet and blue strappy heels. Yeah, I'm totally in love with this outfit. Emily is sitting at the kitchen table. She's wearing this hot pink dress. It splits on both her sides. The only reason it doesn't fall off is because it's stuck around Emily's neck. She has this belt around it but from her left or right you can still see her hot pink underwear. But she's wearing a string so you can see almost every part of her ass. "Loren, we're going on a double date tonight.", Emily simply states. "Ehm...no?", I answer with a frown. "Yes, come on Lo. I'm going on a date with Eddie but one of his friends wanted to come. So if you don't come it won't be like a date.", she begs me. It's not like her to beg me. "I don't feel like it.", I respond. "You want me to be nice to you when you don't act nice to me?", she then tries to manipulate me. And it works. I sigh, "Fine, I'll do it. Who is this friend?" She smiles mischievously, "You'll see tonight." I grab some breakfast and then get into my black bugatti. While driving to school I think about this stupid date idea. I wonder what the real reason that Emily wants me to go on this is. Emily isn't shy so she would just tell Eddie's friend to fuck off. But instead she asks **me** to come? It's a little weird. Well, Eddie will be there so that makes it a bit better.

* * *

It's break and I sit down with my friends. But after a while Eddie comes sit with us. "Eddie, what are you doing here? , I ask confused. "Yeah, shouldn't you be with the she-devil?", Melissa says with a grin. Eddie doesn't seem to care, "I'll go to Emily in a minute. Loren, what do you think about this whole double-date idea?" "I think it's weird. I don't understand why Emily would want me to go. Do you know who my date will be?" "No, Emily hasn't told me anything. But you are going then?" I sigh, "I'm afraid I have to." He chuckles, "Don't worry, it will be fine. Well, I have to go now. I'll see you tonight." "Yeah, bye.", I respond. Melissa nudges me, "Soooo, you and Eddie have gotten really close." I shrug, "Yeah, I guess we're good friends now." "Right..."friends".", Jennifer responds with raised eyebrows. I give her a look, "Yes friends Jennifer. Gosh, you sound like my mom." "So we're not the only ones that think there's something more.", Lily says with a grin. "Well, there isn't.", I say, giving her a look too.

* * *

I didn't really have to change because the clothes I am wearing are good enough for a date. I just fixed my blue shadow-eye make-up a little bit. Emily is still changing when Eddie walks into the kitchen. "Hey Eddie, where's your friend?", I ask. "He's waiting in the car.", he says. Then simply states, "You look hot." I look down to the floor when I anwer, "I have been looking like this all day." I look up again and see one of the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smirk, "Yeah but I didn't really have the chance to say that you look totally hot." That's when Emily walks in in her clothes from today but with even more make-up. "Shall we go?", she asks as she grabs Eddie's arm, pushing her breasts against his arm. I turn my attention away from it, "Where are we even going?" "We're going to have dinner at this expensive restaurant.", she answers like it's the most normal thing to have an expensive dinner for no paticular reason. We walk outside and leaning against the car is Emily's friend Dylan. Gosh, I don't like him. I should have known someone like that was going to be my date. Why did I even agree to do this? I shoot Eddie a look and he chuckles cause he totally understands.

* * *

We're in the restaurant and we just ordered. "So Loren, you can dance.", Dylan states giving me his coolest look. At least it's supposed to be his coolest look. I personally think that it looks absolutely ridiculous. I give him a fake smile, "I guess I can." From the corner of my eye I can see how Emily pulls Eddie into a kiss. That means I'm forced to talk to Dylan since there's no one else to talk to now. "Well, it looked totally hot.", Dylan answers still trying to impress me with his 'coolness?' I frown, "Thanks I guess." We sit there in silence for about half a minute until Eddie pulls back from kissing Emily. "So Loren, where did you learn to dance like that?" "I used to have this friend and her mom was a dancer so her mom used to give us both lessons.", I explain. "What happened to your friend?" "She moved away about a year ago." "Do you guys still have contact?" I smile, "Yeah." Emily gives me this totally fake smile, "That is just great Loren." Then she immediately starts to talk to Eddie about shopping. She just keeps going on and on about it. She mainly talks to Eddie so Eddie shoots me a helpless look once in a while making me chuckle. "So Loren, ever had sex on a first date.", Dylan asks while smirking. He smirks differently than Eddie. When Dylan smirks, it's because he's convinced that he's cool and hot and that every girl is totally in to him. When Eddie smirks, it's either to tease you or because he's amused by something. Then there's it that when Dylan smirks, it looks just smug. When Eddie smirks, it makes him so sexy that my knees become weak. But that's actually really unconvenient. Because I can't think about his smirk or him like that. I don't even know if I do think about him like that. The only thing I know is that I'm physically attracted to him and who wouldn't? But I can't even be that because he's dating my twin sister. "No. And I'm not really planning to either.", I answer to Dylan, totally grossed out by him even suggesting to have sex. The smirk remains on his face though when he responses, "That's okay. You shouldn't plan those things." I frown at him, "Great to know." And that's when Dylan starts a conversation with me about sex. It's totally grossing me out to hear about his experiences with sex. By now Eddie and I are both sending each other helpless looks and then we both chuckle. "So yeah, that's when I knew those shoes were just meant for me.", Emily says. Eddie doesn't notice." "Eddie?!", Emily says with a frown on her face. Eddie turns her head back to her, "Ehm yeah...that's great babe. So babe, do you also have a tattoo like Loren?", Eddie tries to change the conversation. Emily makes a disgusted face, "Ew, no, gross." "When did you get yours Loren?", Eddie asks focusing his attention to me. "Ehm, about two years ago. I got it together with that friend I told you about." "That's cool." "Yeah.", I say. Then I chuckle and add, "Can't say my mom thought the same about it." Eddie now chuckles too, "Ha, no. Probably not."

* * *

I stand up while saying that I need to go to the toilet. I walk away in the direction of the ladies room. But when I reach the hallway someone pushes me with my back against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5 Naïve

Loren's pov  
I walk away in the direction of the ladies room. But when I reach the hallway someone pushes me with my back against the wall. It's Dylan. I sigh, "What are you doing Dylan?" He doesn't answer but just smirks and leans in to kiss me. In the mean time he slides his hand down into the direction of my ass. I push him off me. I start to get angry now, "Seriously! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" That doesn't wipe the smirk off his face. He just tries to kiss me again, immediately placing his hand on my ass. I'm pissed now. "Get the hell off me!" I push him off again but the same thing happens. I'm about to punch him in the face when suddenly I don't feel his weight on me anymore. I look up and see that Eddie pulled Dylan off me. "What do you think you're doing man?", Dylan exclaims. "Get off her man. Can't you see that she's not into it?", Eddie responds looking very serious. "Like I care.", Dylan responds shrugging. "Get the hell out of here.", Eddie says. "Or what?", Dylan asks challenging him. "Or I'll make you.", Eddie says taking a step closer, intimidating Dylan. He's now standing in front of me, so between me and Dylan. Dylan scoffs and then leaves. Eddie turns around to face me. "What the hell Eddie?!", I exclaim. "What did **I **do?", Eddie asks confused. "I could have handeled myself!", I say frankly a bit angry. Eddie's lips turn into a smile, "I know you could have." "Then what the hell?", I say again. He places his hands on my shoulders and looks deeply into my eyes. It makes my breathing go heavier. "I know you could have handeled it yourself. I just didn't want you to have to handle it yourself. You shouldn't have to.", he then says. "Why not?", I ask frowning. "Because no girl should be treated like that. Especially not one as beautiful as you.", Eddie then states seriously. He is just looking into my eyes and I'm looking back into his and we're so close that my breathing becomes heavier again. I try to swallow but it's hard. He gives me a smile and then walks back into the restaurant, making me able to breathe again.

* * *

General pov  
As soon as Eddie tried to sit back down at their table, Emily dragged him into an other room. Dylan already gave her a very colourful report about what happened between the three of them. Of course Emily was at Dylan's side because why would she care about Dylan treating Loren like that? Eddie looks at her confused, "What's going on?" "What was that with you and Dylan?!", Emily exclaims. "Dylan was bothering Loren.", Eddie simply states like that says enough. And for any person it would have but not for Emily. "So **you **had to help her?!", Emily says frankly a little bit suprised emphasing 'you'. "I wanted to.", Eddie responds wondering why he has to explain himself any further. "Why?!", Emily exclaims suprised and confused. Eddie starts to get a little angry now, frustrated by the fact that Emily doesn't seem to care about her sister at all and frustrated because it's actually Emily's fault that Dylan tried to kiss Loren in the first place. "Because this was **your **idea. Loren didn't want this. And she didn't want Dylan to do that." "Maybe she did.", Emily suggests while shrugging. "Right. You don't even believe that yourself.", Eddie responds a little irritated. That's when Emily's attitude completely changes. A smile appears on her face, "You're right. It was sweet of you." Then she adds in the sweetest voice, "But let's just focus on us okay?"

* * *

Loren's pov  
We are back at our mansion and Emily practically drags me inside. She probably expects Dylan and Eddie to get the cue and just leave. Because Emily looks pretty angry. If I had the choice like Eddie and Dylan, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near her. But since I don't, I'm just wondering what her problem is this time. "What the hell was that?!", Emily exclaims angrily. Gosh, whatever it is, she's gonna make a whole scene about it. "What do you mean?", I sigh not even bothering to be confused. "This double date was so that Eddie could see how much you liked Dylan.", she says. "But I don't like Dylan.", I say frowning, even disgusted by the thought. "That doesn't matter. This date was supposed to make you guys back off.", she then says totally not making any sence. "I don't understand what you mean." I simply state. "You should stay the hell away from Eddie!", she then yells. "Eddie and I are just friends.", I state. "Like I believe that! You're trying to steal him away from me.", she responds still angry. "I'm not!", I exclaim. "Oh please, you guys hang out and talk all the time.", she says. "That doesn't mean I'm in to him!", I exclaim. This is absolutely ridiculous. She's acting like she's ten and I just stole her doll. "Maybe you should figure out why you're so afraid of somebody stealing Eddie away from you instead of accusing me of something I haven't done. Try to find out why your relationship with Eddie is so unstable that you aren't able to trust him.", I respond trying to make her back off the subject. "Don't act so innocent. You've been trying to get your revenge ever since what happened with Kevin.", she accuses me. I cringe at the sound of his name. She notices and continues. "But you know what? Eddie will never go for you! Just like Kevin didn't want you. He wanted me instead because I'm better than you are." I bite my lip to force my tears away. I can't believe she's bringing this up again. Wasn't it enough that she did those things in the first place? She chuckles at the sight of me crumbling. Then she smirks while she continues, "You should have seen him enjoy having sex with me." She chuckles again. "It was quite pathetic how you didn't notice that we were having sex actually.", she simply states and shrugs. I flinch again at the thought of Emily and Kevin having sex with each other. She glares at me evily like she enjoys seeing me in pain. And maybe she does. A tear rolls down my cheek as I yell at her, "I LOVED HIM! I LOVED HIM AND YOU **SLEPT** WITH HIM!", I scream emphasing the word 'slept'. It's still beyond my understanding how she was able to do that to me, her own sister. She just smiles, not in any way affected by my obvious pain, "And he **loved **it. You were just so **stupid**! You were so **naïve**! We even did it sometimes when you were in another room and you didn't even notice! You could even hear us but no, he would never do that to you.", she accuses.

"Why are you still trying to hurt me so much? Was what you did not enough?", I ask with another tear rolling down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away. She ignores my questions and continues, "And you were stupid enough to stay with him while he was hurting you." The shock of that statement makes a few tears escape from my eyes. I thought Emily had reached the limit of hurting me but apparently not. "You **knew **about that?!", I exclaim through tears. She smiles, "Of course I did." I look at her in disbelieve. "Don't act like this is my fault. It was your own fault for being so naïve.", she says and shrugs. I wipe my tears away, "You know. I was willing to forgive you. Part of me already did. You are my sister so I wanted to fix things between us. But you will never let that happen. You will always take every opportunity to hurt me. And I'm done with it. I'm stronger than you are and I will not let you bring me down anymore." She lets out a laugh, "Really? Then what is happening right now? I'm bringing you down right now aren't I?" I put my chin in the air and clench my teeth, "You're pathetic, you know that? And you're a slut. And next time I see Eddie I will definately tell him that. You don't deserve him." She chuckles again, "And **you **do? Please honey, look at yourself. You'll never be better than me." I clench my hands into fists, preventing myself from punching her in the face right now. "You're dead to me."

I make my way to my room and while doing so I shove her. When in my room, I lay down on the bed and finally allow myself to cry. After a few seconds I hear the door of my room open and close and somebody locks it. Then I feel someone stroking my arm. I sit up and see that it's Eddie. I'm too upset to ask him what he's doing here. I just look at him through my tears. He wraps his strong arms around me and as soon as he does, I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my head in his shoulder, still crying. I didn't expect Eddie to comfort me but it's actually exactly what I need right now. Eddie is exactly what I need right now. I'm sobbing now and I bet it doesn't sound really charming. Eddie pulls back and wipes a few tears away while looking in my eyes. The concern in his eyes makes me want to cry again and at the same time stop crying to stop him from being concerned. Then he suprises me by suddenly kissing me. He slowly moves his lips putting feeling in the kiss. I suprise myself by slowly moving my lips too while he cups my cheek my other cheek too. After a minute I hestitantly pull back. Our lips are still touching when I whisper, "What about Emily?" He slowly kisses me again before he hestitantly pulls back. Our lips are touching when he whispers with a little smile on his lips, "She completely deserves it." Before I can even wonder what made him think about her that way, he gently kisses me again. I move my hands into his hair, tangling my fingers in strands of hair. I pull his head closer to mine, hungry for more. Eddie's tongue slowly traces part of my upper lip. I slowly open my mouth and let his tongue in. The kiss is so sweet, so soft. It's nothing I ever felt before. I move one of my hands down his back and keep the other in his hair. My hand moves further down his back and when I reach the hem of his shirt I move my hand underneath it. I start stroking his bare back and in the mean time I feel Eddie's hand going underneath the hem of my shirt. His hand is now on my bare waist. He starts moving it up and down and in the mean time I'm longing to take his shirt off so I do. As soon as it's off I pull back and look at his body. I move my hand over his abs and his sixpack while panting. He puts a few fingers underneath my chin and lifts it so now I'm looking into his eyes. I bite my lips when he moves his head closer and then his lips hover mine**.** Eddie makes me feel something I've never felt before. I long so much for the feeling of us to be one. I just don't know if I'm ready. Eddie starts kissing my neck and I moan. Hell yeah, I'm ready. I take my shirt off while Eddie kisses my neck. He pulls back and looks at my body while panting. His eyes scan my body and then stay put at my breasts. I stare at his body too and bite my lip. Eddie crushes his lips onto mine and I can feel something has changed. This kiss is full of lust. I want him and he wants me. I let out a moan out of desperation. Then I force myself to push Eddie off me. Eddie reluctantly lets me push him off. He looks at me hungrily and I probably have the same look in my eyes. But I have to think for a few seconds. Eddie's fingers stroke my bare waist making it hard to focus. I try to convince myself not to do this right now but miserably fail. The longer I wait, the harder preventing myself from kissing him becomes. Eventually I give in and crush my lips onto his.

* * *

Loren's pov  
I wake up and feel two arms around me. I also notice that I'm naked and I start freaking out..


End file.
